The invention relates to a wide-area lamp.
In wide-area lamps, for example automobile lights, bulbs are used as a rule, mostly together with a reflector. However, bulbs have only a limited life, and in addition their dimensions entail a relatively deep design.
By contrast, luminescent diodes have the advantage that they have a longer life and therefore operate more dependably, that they have a better electro-optical efficiency and therefore a lower energy requirement, and that shallower construction depths are possible thanks to their flat structure. Luminescent diodes are therefore preferably used where replacement of individual bulbs is awkward and expensive, and where high demands are placed on dependability, safety and long-term stability of the lamp.
To make a lamp with high efficiency and shallow construction depth, it has already been proposed to mount luminescent semiconductor elements, each surrounded by a casing element, in a wide-area spread on a level glass plate.
In many applications, for example in automobile construction, the lamps are curved in shape. The glass plate on which the luminescent semiconductor elements are fitted cannot however be curved as required, for example by bending. The plate must therefore already be curved at the manufacturing stage; however, mounting the semiconductor elements on a curved surface entails considerable difficulties.